


Wrong Religion

by LiinHaglund



Series: Weiss Kreuz Holiday Fics [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Families of Choice, Gen, Holidays, Kapitel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya refuses to grow a holiday spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Religion

Aya looked on curiously while he hung the decorations. Omi was a little nervous he'd miss his family – but Aya seemed mostly perplexed. Grateful the newest addition to his family wasn't likely to become more depressed Omi hummed a song while he finished decorating the plastic tree.

“You guys are Christians?” Aya asked.

“Yeah,” Omi said. “Sort of?”

Aya scoffed. He eyed a large red ball hanging on the wall like it personally offended him and shook his head. “Well, I'm not.”

Omi smiled, “well, you like food, so you could at least eat with us.” Aya ate a lot, but Omi assumed that was because he worked out a lot too.

“Why not just wait for the New Year?”

“Christmas is important,” Omi said. “It's when you gather your family.”

Aya stilled and glared at him. “Oh, you had better not,” he hissed.

Omi blinked and wondered what the older boy had meant. “Aya -”

But Aya had left already. Omi sighed. He didn't even remember his real family. Perhaps Aya knew who he was? Omi perked up, then deflated, because if Aya did then they must be really horrible people.

“Hey, who pissed in your cereal?” Youji asked.

“Youji! I think Aya - I think he knows who I am... I think he knows my family.” Omi rummaged through the box with their tree decorations and untangled some glitter from a bauble.

Youji looked curiously at him. “Really?”

“Yes, but... I think he hates them...” Omi stared at the bauble as if it was the cause of all his grief.

Youji chuckled. “Aya hates everything.”

Omi sighed again. “But he's with us now. He should be part of this, we're family.”

Youji frowned. “Look, Omi, don't take it so hard. I'm sure he'll come around 'til next year.”

Omi nodded and continued to decorate the plastic tree. He even had some plastic flowers in it, because they were florists, so it was almost perfect. Last year it had been a little bare.

Youji soon wandered off again. He was in charge of the laundry and Ken had already cleaned the house, now he was decorating the top floor.

When he had finished decorating the tree Omi tidied up a bit after them so there weren't stray boxes all over the place.

“I'm done!” Ken called from the upper floor. “Come look!”

Omi took the stairs two at a time. Ken had mostly used string lights to decorate, and the entire hallway was now pulsing with multicolored lights. Wreaths hung on each door, even the bathroom. The one on Youji's door was entirely made out of mistletoe.

“This is great!” Omi grinned.

The day was good after that, they ate, the watched movies and they had fun. All three of them, because Aya didn't show up again until the next day.

He was in the kitchen when Omi came down that morning, making tea. He acknowledged Omi by filling a second cup with tea and placing it at Omi's usual place by the table.

“Thank you,” Omi said quietly. “You didn't have to stay away.”

Aya shrugged.

“I know you can speak, so don't give me this crap.”

“Fine,” Aya said after taking a long sip of tea. “I spent the day with my sister.”

“How is she?” Omi asked. He never knew if it was okay to bring her up or not. They weren't supposed to know about her, but Omi had hacked into the database and had seen the file. He had told Aya out of spite once, and all Aya had done was say he should have checked his own file. Omi had never dared do it.

“The same,” Aya muttered.

“Did you know my family?” he asked, trying to be courageous.

Aya glared into his tea. “They're responsible for killing my parents.” He looked up at Omi. “I don't know if you're lying about the amnesia or not, but if you're telling the truth – don't go digging. You won't like what you find.”

 

 


End file.
